My Light In The Darkness
by twilight-is-my-drug666
Summary: Sora and Kairi without the heartless but they both have dark secrets that threaten to destroy them. reviews would be awesome Y
1. Sora's Side

There she is again, the girl of my dreams, the only light in my

life but the only girl I will never have … Kairi. She is as beautiful as the most stunning sunset but she will only ever see me as a friend. "Sora wait up!!" My angel Kairi says with her sugar sweet voice. I turn slowly and her smile so beautiful catches me off guard as it always does, I turn a shade red and stutter "Yeah Kairi? What Is It?" She replies "Oh nothing just wanted too see what you were up to up to after school, we haven't hung out in ages" My heart skips a beat as her lips choke on the last word and I see her face turn into a mask of pain, my arms yearn to hold her, my lips want to mold themselves around hers and it took everything I had to simply tell her "I would love to but I'm grounded…" tears swim in my eyes and threaten to give up my darkest secret not even my angel knows. Kairi wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear "I miss you Sora, I can see there's something you're not telling me … why wont you" she barely manages to choke out the last word. My body stiffens as I prepare to lie to her, "I miss you to Kairi … and .. I'm not hiding anything from you … I care about you so much …" I couldn't finish my sentence, the words choked me to much, so I held her close for a few minutes then let go of my angel, my light in the dark and headed home.

"Sora you worthless piece of trash!!" He bellowed at me before his fist collided with my face again. I felt blood trickle out my nose and it was hard to keep my left eye open but his fist continued to collide with my face. I didn't make a sound, instead I reminded myself of how beautiful Kairi looked today, how her red hair looked mesmerizing in the sunlight and how her smile lit up my entire world. I felt his cigarette burn into my skin but still I barely made a sound, a traitor tear trickled down my cheek … "Aww look that baby is crying, it's your damn fault Sora! , If you had of been home on time none of this would have happened!!" He spat at me before shoving me in the kitchen so I could fix him dinner. I got the pan out and got some eggs, I tried so hard not too wince in pain, my whole body ached with the bruises nobody saw. I made him dinner as quick as possible so I wouldn't have any more bruises on my black and blue body then I went to my room and checked my phone. I had one text message; it was from Kairi of course, 'Sora meet me at the corner store in fifteen minutes'. I checked the clock and saw I had five minutes to meet her; I shrugged into my hoodie and covered my face as best I could. I snuck out my window so my father wouldn't see me, unfortunately I forgot the rose bushes were beneath my window and landed straight in the thorns. The thorns ripped and dug into my flesh, I bit my lip so hard it begun too bleed just too keep quiet. I stood up out of the bush and ran towards the corner store trying to forget the pain because Kairi could read my eyes like a book.

"Sora why won't you take off that hood?" Kairi asked in a quite voice. I didn't give her an answer I just wrapped my arms around her, needing her in my arms in this very moment was more important than anything else too me. I held her tightly although my arms screamed in protest, her eyes met mine with curiosity and confusion written in them but I would not answer her questions. This moment as imperfect as it was for her, was the best moment in my entire life. I leaned my lips towards her ear and whispered "I'm sorry Kairi, you deserve better than this … I'll see you in a week" then before traitor tears could betray me I ran off into the night leaving her there alone and confused.

I opened the blue school doors to have every damn person look at me, they should be used to my absences by now but yet again they're all staring at me like I'm some kind of prodigy … pfft as if. Then I see her, my beautiful Kairi, she runs up too me with tears streaming from her angelic blue eyes. I wrap my arms around her perfect body and tell her "Jeez Kairi you'd think I was gone years for the way you're acting". Kairi laughed and squeezed me tighter, she whispers "I missed you Sora" in my ear and my heart skips a beat and makes it hard for me not to follow its desires. I loosen my grip on Kairi and say "C'mon kiddo let's go endure another maths lesson" She shoots me a bright smile and holds my arm; she does this anytime I've taken time off for 'personal reasons'. Kairi practically drags me too class and then even pulls my seat out for me, she really is too kind. Out teacher begins the usual lecture but I can barely focus on a word with the goddess seated next too me, I spend all lesson glimpsing at her luscious lips, getting absorbed in her warm smile and getting lost in her beautiful blue eyes whose depth is a far as the ocean is wide. "Sora!!" my teacher bellows at me, stealing my attention from the angel sitting next too me. It seems I'd been that lost in the beauty that is Kairi, that I'd neglected to answer a question the teacher asked and as result he wasn't happy. "Detention Sora!" The teacher spat at me before turning back to the black board, allowing me to return my attention to the one thing in this classroom that held any interest for me, Kairi.

"Home late again Sora?" He spat at me before taking off his belt and whipping me with it. I bit my lips as the belt begun too tear through skin as he beat me repeatedly, I thought of how Kairi looked today but that wasn't enough this time. I grabbed the belt as it was about to make contact with my back again and pulled my father towards me. I grasped his throat in my two hands and spat at him "If you want to live, you miserable damn excuse for a father you will not beat me ever again, got it?" I felt his fist collide with my mouth and I tasted blood, I loosened my grip for only a second and he pushed me down to the ground. I struggled against his grip but it didn't falter. His enraged eyes stared straight into mine, I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he threatened me, "Boy if you ever f*cking pull a stunt like that again it will be your last!!" I shivered with fright as he spat out the last word before releasing me and shoving me into the kitchen, demanding dinner.

"Sora what happened to your mouth?" Kairi questioned me with her angelic voice. I cursed myself internally as I started to lie to her "Playing footy with Dad when he booted the ball and it smashed into my face." The words sounded like lies, even to me. Kairi's eyes begun to swim with tears and she wrapped her arms around me. "I know you're lying Sora .. I just .. wish you'd tell me" She choked on the last word before her knees faltered, leaving me too hold her up while she tried to reclaim her balance. She squeezed me tight and I held her against my chest, I took a deep breath as I struggled with my urges to confess my love for her, instead I just held her there until the bell rung and we had to go to class. I stood there for several minutes watching her walk off then I started walking to my own class.

I heard my phone beeping, my first reaction was to check it and that reaction I did follow but it was my fatal mistake. I finished reading the message; it was from Kairi of course. I slipped into my hoodie and was ready to sneak out my window but he was there, a bottle of beer in one hand and a knife in the other. A menacing smile spread itself wickedly across his face as he beckoned me forward with one disgusting finger. I stood frozen to the spot while he slowly crept forward; until his bloodshot eyes bore themselves into mine did I realize properly what he was going to do if I didn't move. My survival instincts kicked in after he breathed out "You're the reason Artay left us!" He raised the rusty blade high and screamed; I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled words that I hoped would reach Kairi someday because I knew I wasn't going to live through the night. As I signed the note, the door burst open and he came flying in. I put the note in my pocket and made a dash for the one place I knew she'd find it. I ducked past my drunken father and headed for my room, I got out my phone and started to text Kairi the location of the note but I didn't get too far when my father barged in with the blade. I tried furiously to finish the message but the blade was driven into my arm that was holding the phone and I only just managed to click send before I dropped the phone, it fell straight into the small puddle of my blood that was now forming. I tried to fight back but all my attempts were futile. His filthy hands pinned me down to the floor, my hair was saturated with my own blood and he held his rusty knife at my throat. I could smell the alcohol and dope on his breath as he said "My darling Artay left because of you, you're a waste of space and now I'm ridding myself of you, I don't care what happens next but I hate you kid. Goodbye you disgrace to humans everywhere!" I felt the blade slice into my throat, the pain was unbearable and I felt my blood pour all over my skin. I thought that was the full extent of the torture I was to endure but it wasn't, I felt the blade cut into all my main arteries. The pain begun to fade and I knew I was dead; the feeling of all the hot sticky blood all over my body faded and so did the smell of an alcoholics breath. In my very last thoughts I pictured Kairi's perfect body and her angelic voice whispered "I love you" then everything went black forevermore.


	2. Kairi's Side

I fought the tears as I walked up to the podium. I stared out at all the people who had shown up to the funeral, none of them really knew him; he wouldn't want all these strangers here. Knowing that fact made it even harder to clear my throat and talk about his life and how much he'd meant to me. I coughed once and managed to start my speech, "Sora was the most amazing person, he had the kindest heart and the warmest smile… he meant … he didn't deserve …" I couldn't finish, it felt like I couldn't breathe so I just went and sat down. My mind was blank through out the rest of the ceremony; I didn't even realize it was over until my mother shook me and told me to get up. I felt numb as I glanced at Sora's coffin while I was walking out the door.

I saw his face, smothered in blood, he cried out to me for help but I couldn't move, something bound me to the place I stood as I watched him die. As he gasped his last breath my heart broke into a million pieces and then everything went black. I woke up drenched in my own sweat, I was screaming but I didn't know how to stop. The same nightmare that had haunted me for the past week had happened again, mum and dad were fed up with it. They told me to get over it, he was just a boy they'd said but to me he wasn't just a boy, he was my best friend, the only person I could depend on, the only person I'd ever loved and now he was gone and with him the meaning of my existence died too. Moments later my parents burst into my room, their faces were full of outrage as they told me I was pathetic. A few more insults later and they left me alone to bathe in the misery that now was my only company. The one thing Sora had never known, he was the only thing that got me through my parents crap but now he was gone and I was all alone … alone, that word scares me but alas it is what I'm destined to be forevermore.

I read the tombstone; it simply read here lies the body of Sora, no description or anything. I struggled to keep myself from drowning in the misery that now claimed me frequently as I placed a red rose on his grave. I knew I should leave and go to school but I couldn't make myself do it so instead I put my school bag down on the ground and used it as a pillow as I lay next to Sora's grave … next to Sora. My mind was consumed by thoughts of Sora, I lost track of time and before I knew it, it was pitch black. I still couldn't make myself stand, I would be perfectly happy just lying in this very spot next to my beloved for the rest of my days but a flash light shining brightly into my eyes ruined that dream before it had a chance to live. "Kairi what the hell makes you think you could get away with something like this!" My mother screamed at me before my father picked me up and carried me to the car. My father through me into the car and through my bag at me, he looked furious. We sped off and for once I didn't even care that they were verbally abusing me, instead I was completely consumed with the empty feeling of leaving Sora. They could not possibly make me feel any worse then I did in that instant, at least that's what I thought.

"Hey look at her now, all alone without her pathetic lover boy. Look at her ugly face and has she even brushed her hair today?" Every girl snickered as I walked past them. I pretended not to care and failed miserably, so I went into the girls toilets and hid in a cubicle. I pulled out a picture of Sora from my pocket and stared at it, why did his life have to be brutally ended like that? I was so lost in my thoughts of Sora that I didn't realize that the 'popular' girls in the school had busted the cubicle door open until I looked up and saw the evil smirks spreading across their faces. I didn't have time to react; they stole my picture of Sora and gave me several swirlies until I could barely breathe. They laughed and one of them pulled out a match, they set the picture alight and laughed as my whole body fell to the floor, in that moment I knew that I couldn't take it anymore. The girls took photos of my crumpled figure but I didn't care enough to even bother trying to stop them, they then left me alone with the ashes of the only picture I had of the most important person to me. In that instance my entire being snapped, I knew I was completely broken but I was beyond caring, my one savior had left me and now I was alone in this cruel place.

"Your daughter's grades have plummeted since the loss of that Sora boy; you may want to address this situation before it destroys her entire future." I heard her say to my parents, acting like she cared when in reality she'd watched the 'populars' break into my locker and throw my belongings all over the school floors. She was wrong on another point as well … my entire future was destroyed the day Sora died, I had no life left in me, I was just an empty shell that shouldn't have been. I winced as I saw the shadow of disappointment flicker in my parent's eyes as they explained to my principle they would address the situation properly. I knew by properly they meant with as many cruel words as possible but I didn't care I was standing on the edge of insanity and they were merely just going to assist me on getting across the line from normal to my oncoming temporary insanity. Mum escorted me out of the office while dad stormed off ahead, he was absolutely furious but for once I didn't even care, I wanted them too push me to my ends so I could be with my love once again.

They screamed and screamed until my eyes hurt from all the crying. I thought it was over when Mum walked out of the room but it wasn't even close … Dad stepped closer too me with a wickedness in his eyes that I'd never seen before. My instincts told me to be scared but there was nothing left in me to be afraid, not even when he raised his fist and it collided with the side of my face. Some where in the emptiness within me something snapped the second his fist touched my skin, I knew this moment was it … my moment of temporary insanity that would lead me to my eternal solitude with my beloved. I stood there and tried not too wince as he beat me and my mother watched yelling that he had every right to do it. My mind drifted away from the pain as I realized my one purpose had been and always would be Sora … and it was in his arms I should have left this earth. Eventually my father's fist stopped moving and he and my mother both left me in my room, expecting me to stay and wallow but for once I was going to do the unexpected, the first and last time. I opened my window and snuck into the night with two destinations in my mind. I arrived at my first destination within ten minutes, I climbed in his window as they had left it open and looked around his room.

The last text message he had ever sent me had made no sense … until now. It hadn't clicked until I'd decided my fate that he'd meant pillow, I looked in the cover and sure enough there was a piece of paper folded with my name scrawled across it in his handwriting. It read:

Dear Kairi,

I'm sorry I cannot hold you in my arms anymore and that I left you. You meant more too me than anybody else ever could … I loved you Kairi from the second I saw you. Although my life was far from perfect I felt perfect whenever you were in my arms and I saw the brilliant spark of life in your eyes. I may not physically be with you but my heart will always be with you until we meet again ..

Love Sora.

Tears fell down my face as I read the last few words of the note. He'd felt the same way but we'd been robbed of our chance of expressing our love. I folded the piece of paper and put it in my pocket where it would remain for the rest of eternity. I would see Sora again; much sooner then he'd planned. I snuck off into the night once again and headed for the cemetery which held Sora's remains.

A slight fog shrouded all the graves but that didn't bother me as I would be underneath the ground soon enough. I reached his grave and sliced my finger so I could write with my own blood "Here lies Sora, a beloved teenager who was tragically robbed of life, I miss you …" He'd deserved that from the very start but nobody had cared enough to even bother. Once that deed was done I raised the dagger at my heart and lay myself across his grave too be close too him when my body grow cold and my soul drifted off to be with his. I whispered 'I love you' then I plunged the dagger straight into my heart and smiled as the night sky faded and Sora appeared. Sora's arms opened and a warm smile spread across his face, I ran into his arms and wrapped mine around him. In that moment I felt unlimited joy … I felt more peaceful than I ever had. It seemed like a twisted joke that we both had to die to achieve true happiness but not even that mattered too me as I buried my head in his chest and whispered "I love you". My heart fluttered as he said it back with such pride in his voice, he tilted my head towards his and molded his lips around mine. This was my happy ending, where I really wanted too be and where I was going too stay forevermore.


End file.
